China Doll
by river of the sand
Summary: AU one-shot. She was begging him to save her, and everyone knew that Sasuke Uchiha was a sucker for a damsel in distress. Warning: mention of rape. Rated M just in case.


**Author's Notes: Every time I try to write any of my planned NejiSaku one-shot these days, I always end up instead working on a SasuSaku… so yeah, I'm both happy and annoyed right now. ;)  
Warning: if you came here looking for a lemon, sorry to disappoint, but the M rating on this one-shot is a "just in case". Also, being AU, expect a bit of OOCness.**

**Listening to the song 'Chyna Girl' by Sweetbox is what inspired this one-shot originally. It was just going to be a short fic, but later, curiosity led to me checking out the title on Wikipedia (I've only semi-recently discovered Sweetbox but have become addicted). I was directed to the disambiguation 'China Dolls'. Further exploration led to a page on human trafficking in Malaysia. 'China Doll' is a nickname for the women who work in restaurants and hotels in Malaysia, etc, that are forced into the sex trade.  
So obviously, this is a human trafficking story, and I in no way condone the workings of this industry… that was the first and last disclaimer I've made since joining fanfiction – there's no friggin point to the bloody things, but I felt like it would be wrong if I didn't here.  
**

**Anyway, sorry for hogging the A/N. And no, I don't like unhappy endings. Read and review. :)**

–  
**China Doll**  
–

"_If one man cannot change the world, he can at least help others to shape it."_

…

The man left the hotel room happy with himself and fixing the fly on his expensive suit pants, not noticing the adolescent who had accidentally gotten out of the elevator on the wrong level. But despite his mistake, the teenage boy stumbled into the hallway, giggling slightly at a private joke in his head and swaying as he made his way down the corridor. His father owned this hotel, so he had made it a point to procure himself a Master Key as soon as he could after the sale had gone through six months ago. Once a month, Fugaku Uchiha held some stuck up party in the ballroom, entertaining guests and conversing with dignitaries from around the world.

It was _boring_.

The teenager stopped, looking around suddenly as he tried to focus on his surroundings. He wasn't drunk… was he? No, if he were drunk, he'd be singing and dancing, or possibly sobbing about his mother while hunched over in a corner. Sasuke Uchiha was _not_ a very attractive drunk, which was why he always stopped himself before he'd drunk too much. And tonight was no exception.

Besides, he'd been sneaking what little alcohol he could for the last hour and a half, so it wasn't like he had open access to the bar – he wasn't legal quite yet.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, and groaned. He had yet to start walking again, spinning his Master Key around his forefinger (he'd tied it to a metal loop without the key chain), and trying to remember what he was doing in the hallway. He only came to these parties to hook up – some of those foreign dignitaries had _luscious_ daughters – and he could do so with anonymity. His father still assumed he was a virgin and never bothered to ask if he'd learned the birds and bees, while Itachi… well, Sasuke wasn't sure how much _he_ knew.

Sasuke hiccupped softly, and shook his head. _'What am I doing again?'_

Oh, right. He'd never stayed at one of his father's functions for so long before, but the girl had been worth the effort. He wasn't some man-whore – no, Sasuke didn't sleep around – he was incredibly fussy about who he slept with. She had to be someone his father would never meet, or never look twice at, and she had to be able to carry a conversation about something other than this month's issue of Vogue, or what her favourite celebrity was going to stupidly name their newborn.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Apple… I'll name you Apple!"

Fucking random.

He leant against the wall, vaguely aware that moments before, some strange man had recently exited a room nearby and swaggered over to the elevators at the other end of the hall. From his precarious position against the wall, he spotted the man entering the lift and caught a split second look at the smug face.

'_What is __he__ doing up here?'_

Sasuke considered for a moment, the possibility that he actually _was_ drunk. He'd been recalling the face of the dark haired girl downstairs that had snuck out of the party first, and… he couldn't remember. He groaned, clutching his head. Suri, her name was Suri. And she was waiting for him in her room… suite 303.

Right.

He pushed off the wall with effort and headed to the door his father had just exited, his mind trying to go to sleep while his body screamed at him. For once, his brain was letting him down, while every instinct in him was telling him that Fugaku had not been up here for anything good. He was supposed to be entertaining guests downstairs, not up here, on the restricted level…

Wait.

Sasuke turned around. _'I got off on the restricted level?'_

This was the only floor that wasn't under any kind of surveillance and one needed a Master Key to even get off on it. He giggled at his own stupidity. _'I __have__ a Master Key.'_

So _that_ was why the door in front of him didn't have a number on it – just a hastily scratched silhouette where the number was supposed to be. He rubbed his fingers over the indentation that stood out against the otherwise untarnished mahogany door. It was so… pretty. A sound coming from within startled him slightly and he rested his heavy head on the door as he fumbled with the doorknob. His Master Key in hand, Sasuke pushed clumsily against the door, trying to remain silent as though the creaking of the wood wasn't louder than the heartbeat that was pounding in his ears.

'_I should have stopped after the second… or was that the seventh shot..?'_

He shook himself, trying to get rid of some of the weird, tingling sensations that were running over his body like water. Yep, he was drunk, or at least too tipsy. He made a mental note to send a bouquet to the room that Suri person was staying in, because there was no way he was going to find his way there in this state: that, and he didn't much like drunk sex.

Trying to compose himself, he was startled by the strangely sober thoughts as he realised the light in the room was off (albeit a full ten seconds _after_ a normal sober mind would've caught onto this fact). Bolstered confidence in his sobriety pushing him on, Sasuke stepped further into the poorly illuminated room (he didn't think to turn the light on…), noticing the figure on the king sized bed. He couldn't see her face, but it was definitely a woman. The room stunk of sex, and there was no-one else here. It was obvious what had been happening in here only minutes before. He clenched his fists.

'_Father…'_

Fugaku Uchiha had been cheating on his wife.

Sasuke stared at the silhouette of the woman silently for a moment, feeling dangerously outraged and started toward her. She was going to learn what happened to _whores_.

A startled sob brought his seething to a halt. She had just whimpered in… fear? Hesitantly, he moved to the bedside table instead, and turned on the lamp there. The girl's features were illuminated in all their naked glory – her pink hair was unruly and long, her face stained with tears and those vibrant eyes were panicked, like a frightened animal's. She had the bed sheets gripped firmly in her hands and she was indeed naked, but covered in all the appropriate areas.

Sasuke tried to understand what he was seeing. She was clearly a teenager, no older than himself – he had turned sixteen six months ago – and terrified. He felt a pang of guilt, remembering the smug expression that had plastered his father's face as the old man jovially made his way back to the celebrations he'd been organising for a month.

But what was he supposed to say? He continued to stare at the girl, musing on the words before they fell from his lips of their own accord.

"Are you okay?" His voice was somewhat of a whisper, but clear and sharp at the same time.

The girl had started making soft whimpering noises, but at sound of his voice, her head jerked up violently and he took her in fully. She was beautiful, even if a bit undernourished. She was shaking slightly, but a fiercely intent look on her face told him there was more fight in her than her whimpering would have had one believe. She also looked thoughtful, a little desperate, and when she jerked slightly at the sound of his voice, something had pained her: she'd winced as though stung.

The pinkette seemed to make her mind up about something and lowered the sheet that she was clutching to her chest, but not enough to expose herself – just enough to show him the blood red bite marks on her sternum.

"P-please," she begged him softly. "Please, will you help me?"

"What do you need?" He found that he was still whispering, and couldn't help himself.

She swallowed heavily. "I need to get out of here."

Sasuke nodded automatically, as though enthralled and his body moved of its own accord, stepping forward as the strangely exotic pinkette shuffled toward him, meeting him half way across the bed. He wrapped her up in the white sheets, noticing the splatter of blood contrasting severely with the crisp sheet for the first time and couldn't help but inhale the stench of bodily fluids as he swept her up bridal style and strode toward the door.

And again, he wondered at the state of his mind: he was drunk, he _had_ to be. Why else would he be hurriedly ushering this barely covered girl off of the restricted level, past the blind spots in the security system on the other floors, out into the undercover car park, into the Mercedes his father had bought him but told him he was too immature to drive (the _idiot_) and out of the neighbourhood?

It was just further proof that Itachi was right about him – he had a bad habit of not thinking things through.

– **China Doll –**

Sasuke agonised for a few minutes on where to go. Surely Fugaku would notice soon that his "pet" had disappeared. While he doubted the cops would suddenly blare through the night streets looking for him to return his sex slave to his father, he worried about their getaway. He'd learnt the blind spots in the surveillance purely to be able to move through the hotel as inconspicuously as possible – freedom and mischief and all that. His desire to break the rules had never shocked him before, let alone resulted in him driving the victim of his father's lust away from the scene of the crime.

It was almost midnight.

Sasuke glanced in the rear-view mirror at the pinkette – she was asleep in the back seat, her face as peaceful as an angel's. And that was how he decided where to go.

Mikoto Uchiha was well known for having married Fugaku and was well liked for her philanthropic gestures. She spent most of her time away from her husband these days – their marriage was ending soon, but it wasn't public knowledge yet, and right now, they were separated. Sasuke could honestly say he wasn't surprised, nor was he upset. His mother deserved better. But right now, she was the answer to _his_ problems. She was in Tokyo for the holidays – it was the beginning of the two month summer break and Sasuke was planning on heading out to see her before meeting up with friends. But Naruto would have to forgive him for cancelling their plans.

There was a cottage that Mikoto owned (one of the few things she had that wasn't bought with his father's money), called 'Angel Cottage'. It had belonged to her great grandfather, Tenshi, which meant "angel". His father had never been there, as far as he knew, and there was no reason to believe he would suddenly go there now.

The drive out of the city and into bushland took half an hour, and the moment the Mercedes hit gravel instead of cooled tar, the pink haired girl woke up from the sudden shift from luxury driving to mountain climbing. It wasn't so bad really; the back road into this forest wasn't entirely unkempt. But the Mercedes wasn't made for this terrain. Fortunately, the bumping and bouncing only lasted ten more minutes and Sasuke pulled up in front of his mother's cottage.

He was the first out of the car opened the back door for the pinkette to get out. She held tightly to her impromptu outfit and looked over the outside of the cottage, the parterre, the loose gravel that made up the pathway to the front door and the hanging baskets that flanked said door. It was safe to say that these aspects, and many others, had her captivated. Sasuke brushed her as he passed, remembering that she was still wrapped up in the sheet and that there should be a change of clothes inside.

He offered her the use of the only shower and set up the second room, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for someone tall and imposing to break down the front door and cart her off. He would be beaten to a bloody pulp and she'd be forced back into his father's arms…

Sasuke shuddered at the very thought.

Did his mother know the man was unfaithful? Was _that_ the real reason for the impending divorce? He wondered.

For now however, Sasuke kept himself busy, hardly daring to think that their escape had gone unnoticed, but knew better than to think that his aniki of all people, would believe he had simply disappeared off the face of the earth. The pinkette came out of the shower ten minutes later, accepted a small bite that he supposed for her constituted as pigging out on food, and then went to bed, exhausted. She'd been trembling, but not from the cold. He couldn't begin to understand what she'd been through and so only offered up verbal solace, afraid that even a hug might upset her. She had a strong will – it was evident, even through the widened eyes and clumsy attempt to smile. She was just overwhelmed and he left her be for the night, unspoken questions plaguing his mind.

Sasuke stayed awake for hours after the pinkette had gone to sleep, waiting, wondering… terrified.

– **China Doll –**

The next morning brought the smell of fried bacon, eggs, and onion. It wafted through the cottage, stirring the youngest Uchiha and making his stomach growl instinctively. For a moment, he forgot he wasn't alone and figured his next door neighbours were trying to lure him over again to talk to their daughter… bacon and onion were his favourite, along with fried tomato. He supposed the eggs would be fine too. He stretched, stood, dressed in a half dream-like state, and ambled into the kitchen to find the pinkette girl hard at work.

Sasuke stopped and stared at her. Right, that hadn't been a beautifully dressed nightmare.

He stumbled into the room and she turned around to face him, her back to the stove top. She was holding a spatula and looking hesitant.

"I hope you don't mind," she said softly. "I was hungry."

Sasuke shrugged, realising he didn't feel so bad for someone who'd had a bit too much to drink the night before. That settled the issue on whether or not he'd _actually_ been drunk. "It's okay – I've been woken up in worse ways than the smell of breakfast."

His attempt to make her smile worked and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "I made enough for both of us," she said, feeling a little more sure of herself. "Sit down."

She turned back to the food and Sasuke smiled, doing as he was told. "Is there tomato?"

It felt so surreal; she was trying to pamper him in return for his daring rescue last night, and he finally remembered his manners once she'd sat their plates down and moved to take her first bite.

"I'm Sasuke," he said, hoping she'd respond in kind.

"Sakura," she gave another sheepish smile. "Ittadakimasu."

They ate in silence, and once they were finished, Sasuke tried to think about what to say.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"I don't know."

It was so awkward.

"Do you have any injuries?" He asked. "You don't need medical attention?"

She giggled and he frowned. What was he supposed to ask?

"I am fine."

He tapped the kitchen table. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"We don't even know each other."

"And yet here we are."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, pushing her empty plate away. "I honestly don't know what to say. It's not like I've been in this situation before. I wasn't raised to take orders, I wasn't coerced into that... _trade_ through fear – some girls are even more spirited than me, and not all of them survive long enough to complain about lack of job satisfaction." Her eyes drifted out the kitchen window as she spoke. "But last night, I was so scared. I've been terrified like that before, and there are always consequences for fighting back. I'm telling a complete stranger how I feel when I haven't done that for anyone, in my entire life." She turned back to face him. "You really did save me, you know, and you didn't have to."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Really?"

He frowned. "And… I felt guilty."

"Why?"

"That man you were with last night is my father."

He let the words sink in and watched the look on her face take on a hardened edge. Would she lash out at him? He really didn't want her to attack him. She was debating on how she was supposed to react when a knock came at the door. Sasuke inhaled, holding his breath out of sheer terror; Sakura clenched her fists, her eyes darting to him quickly. No matter how annoyed she might have been at him for his father's "appetite", Sasuke was the only person who'd shown her kindness, and she wasn't looking to introduce herself to anyone else right now.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke let the breath out. "It's just my aniki," he said. Sakura stood up quickly, as he rose to his feet. He took in her startled expression and indicated toward the room she'd slept in. "You can hide if you want to."

She shook her head. "I don't want to be alone."

Sighing deeply, Sasuke strode over to the front door to open it as Sakura moved up behind him. As he opened the door, she stayed out of sight, but close enough to grip the Uchiha, her fingers digging into his bare arm. He ignored the stinging from her nails and addressed his brother. "Itachi."

"Otouto. May I come in?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. The cottage belonged to their mother, so Itachi didn't need permission to enter. He was asking to be polite and Sasuke realised this was one of those times where Itachi knew everything that was going on before it had even come to its fruition. He really was at a loss for what to do next, so instead of dragging out a pointless formality, Sasuke stepped aside to let him in.

"You have company," Itachi said unnecessarily.

The sarcasm in his voice was so faint that Sasuke only heard it because he knew his brother better than anyone else did, even his fiancé. Itachi was nothing if not observant, and he was the only person that the younger brother would've bet money on driving all the way out here to see if he had indeed stolen their father's "plaything". Sasuke scowled at the sarcasm and moved away from the door, Sakura still clinging to him, therefore forcing Itachi to close the door himself.

Sakura sat down next to him, her eyes narrowed as she studied the older brother. Sasuke was just glad she was gripping him and not running for the hills.

'_I've gotta stop assuming she'll run – she's not that stupid.'_

"I'm not here to make trouble Sasuke," Itachi said. "Frankly, I'm not surprised you're up here."

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi ignored Sasuke, his eyes kind as he addressed the pinkette next to her. "Where are my manners? My name is Itachi."

Sakura glanced at the younger brother warily before offering her name in return.

"Sakura? I see you were aptly name." Itachi returned his attention to his brother, and sat down in a one person settee. "Father's beside himself, and–"

"I don't care," Sasuke snarled. "Sakura isn't some belonging his can toss about, use, abuse and then expect to be waiting for him when he wants more!"

Itachi smiled sadly. "I know. But this runs deeper than either of you realise. Our father got into the human trafficking business long before either of us were born, Sasuke. He's been doing this a long time and he'll find her eventually."

"How long have you known?"

"Almost six months."

Sasuke resisted the urge to punch him as Sakura's grip on him tightened. "And you've done nothing?"

"I've done something." That enigmatic note softened his brother's expression and Itachi continued. "You recall my fiancé, Misato Akimari?"

Sasuke nodded, not understanding what that strangely quirky woman had to do with anything.

"The Akimari family is one of those families that have deep connections, Sasuke. They just don't like to advertise it. Father doesn't know that I'm marrying into a family more powerful than our own." He chuckled. "That would just tickle him pink, wouldn't it?"

This strange, jovial version of his brother that rarely poked his head out always calmed Sasuke. It was having a peculiar affect on Sakura as well, as she gazed at him, having lost the suspicion in her eyes.

"Okay," Sasuke said. "What does any of this have to do with what you say you've been doing?"

"Everything: Misato's father is in good with the commissioner and several high placed politicians. I've been looking through father's affairs. He's lost two shipments in the last few months but is ordering even more before this week is up." Itachi glanced at the pinkette. "They weren't what he'd _ordered_, so he had them 'dumped' out in the open ocean."

"Father did this?" Sasuke asked, growling softly.

The pink haired girl made a whimpering sound and moved away from him. He mentally berated himself, and Itachi watched as Sasuke whispered to her, telling her she was safe, that he wasn't going to hurt her. He loved his brother, and despite the boy's many naiveties, he seemed to be catching on quickly to what was going on with the pinkette.

Itachi's eyes swept over the forlorn girl as she let Sasuke pull her into his embrace. Girls like her, who were so different from others and exotic, were highly priced in human trafficking. It was no wonder Fugaku wanted her, if only for the strangeness of her hair. It seemed to compliment her porcelain skin and she was extremely beautiful.

"Is that why you came here?" Sasuke asked, still holding Sakura to his chest. "Just to tell us what's going on?"

"I need to talk with you in private."

"No. Whatever you can say to me, you can say with Sakura here."

They fell silent, and eventually Sakura pulled away from Sasuke to stare into the dark depths of his eyes. "You should talk with your brother. I'll leave the room: I need a shower anyway."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. He was his brother and she wasn't going to cause problems for them. Sakura stood up, let Sasuke squeeze her hand, and excused herself from the room. Before he could say anything, Itachi held up a hand to silence him.

"You'll be safe here for today," he said, "but eventually, father will send someone to search for you. Your best bet is to head over to Tokyo – he won't go anywhere near mother."

"Itachi, you're planning something, aren't you?" Sasuke could see the restrained concern in his aniki's eyes that had little to do with his otouto's "infatuation" with the pinkette. "I want in."

"Sasuke," Itachi hissed suddenly. "You have no idea what you're dealing with. These are not some small timers our father works with, like the majority of human traffickers – it's a booming company with billions behind it and many, _many_ greedy men and women who would sooner slit your throat then let you take away even one '_worker_' they intend to just dump come morning anyway. They won't think twice about killing you."

Sasuke hissed back at him. "And what about _you_? Are you doing something about this besides hiding in the background?"

"Of course I am. But I can't have you there when this all goes down. No," he snapped, as Sasuke went to retort. "I won't. I don't want you in the line of fire Sasuke; why do you think I've never told you about any of this? It's safer for you, and for Sakura, if you both leave here within the next twenty four hours and stay with mother."

"Twenty four hours? Whatever you're doing is going to happen tonight?"

"Tomorrow night. I want you well on your way to Tokyo by the time that happens."

Sasuke sighed, hanging his head and nodding softly. "Okay."

"I'm not trying to scold you Sasuke, I just want you safe."

Sasuke looked up at the concerned face of his brother. "What about you, will you be safe?"

"As much as I can be: I can't fully trust any of father's employees, so Misato's father is providing some back up. Don't worry about me." Itachi stared thoughtfully at his otouto. "You really like this Sakura, don't you?"

Sasuke smiled, but didn't answer. "How did you find out what father was doing?"

"That would take too long to fully explain," Itachi checked his watch. "But suffice to say, I noticed some odd behaviour and did my research. There are ways of spotting human traffickers in say, an airport, for example."

"How can you tell?"

Itachi sighed. "Anything from the little things to more obvious signs can give them away. Suspicious bruising, a boss who's overly controlling; accommodations, or workplaces that are locked from the outside while occupied." He hesitated, now staring in the direction the pinkette had disappeared to have her shower – the water was still running. "Their identification and travel documents are kept from them, along with any or all money they might have. They can be overly anxious too, like they're just waiting to be caught."

They remained silent for a few moments before Itachi stood up. "I should go. I'm putting together a case the federal agents can act on and I need to get back to the mansion before father does. I'd have one of Misato's employees bring you food or something, but this place is always stocked up. You'll be leaving before tomorrow night anyway, right?"

Sasuke nodded, knowing his brother was just making sure and wasn't being condescending. He climbed to his feet.

"Good. No-one will bother you and when you see mother, don't tell mother what's happening, okay? Don't worry her. I'll explain everything to both of you when this is all over."

He moved toward the door and opened it. The warmth of the morning came in full force and both brothers basked in its glow before Itachi moved away from the door and down the steps of the porch. He paused at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, holding the door frame a little too tightly. "How did you know I was the one who took Sakura?"

"You mean other than the fact that you disappeared the same time she did?"

"Yeah."

Itachi grinned – and not the small, twist of the mouth like Sasuke was used to – and twirled his car keys around his forefinger. "I have my own surveillance on the restricted level."

– **China Doll –**

Itachi Uchiha would be lying if he said he didn't remotely fear his father. Memories of his childhood, from being belted every time he didn't do something "properly" and the way Fugaku had beaten him when Itachi had walked in on his parents having sex, were burned into his brain. He'd only been five years old when he'd walked in on them, and unaware that his mother was in her first trimester when Mikoto had willingly taken most of the beatings for him. It wasn't until she was rushed to hospital that they all found out she was pregnant with Sasuke.

The man was nothing if not brutal.

He arrived fifteen minutes before Fugaku, which gave him an opportunity to raid the office. He had long since figured out the pass-code on the computer his father kept but had yet to have an occasion in which to use it. The surveillance in the mansion was identical to the one used at the hotel, so he bypassed it easily enough and picked the lock on his father's office in less than five seconds – Sasuke wasn't the only one in the family with an affinity for getting into places they ought not to be.

Itachi considered it a necessary talent.

He slipped into the office, taking care to make no noise, despite the fact that even the servants weren't on the grounds, and strode over to his father's computer. The last files he'd need to get were only on this computer, as Fugaku was incredibly paranoid about security. He trusted no-one.

Itachi found what he was looking for, keeping one eye on the time as he emailed what he could to his fiancé and then deleted the browser history before signing off. Despite his outer calm, he was incredibly nervous about the coming couple of days. He had been preparing for this for months, burying himself in facts, figures, paperwork, and more paperwork, to keep himself from dwelling on what he was going to do. And now that the time was almost upon him, the nerves were kicking him in the gut.

He hurried out of the office and strolled out to the front carport as his father's limousine drove up the driveway.

'_The man loves his expensive rides.'_

But Fugaku never drove himself anywhere, preferring to lie back in luxury and let someone else worry about the pit stops along the itinerary that led to more money, power, or sex with minors. Itachi controlled his urge to shudder as his father exited the limo and strode over to him.

"Itachi? I thought you were working today?"

Itachi shook his head at his father. "Just working from home, and I need to tell you about Sasuke."

Fugaku wrinkled up his nose at the mention of his younger son. He was never good to Itachi as the young man grew up, but never beat on Sasuke – he just dismissed him.

"What has he done now?"

"Nothing," Itachi said, and Fugaku raised an eyebrow at him; he didn't believe him. "Naruto has convinced him to spend the rest of his holidays with him and he's visiting mother in Tokyo before heading over to the Uzumaki Estate."

"Why he spends time with that unruly child, I'll never understand." Itachi followed as his father swept into the mansion. "And where is he now?"

"On his way to Tokyo."

"Good, he'll be gone until school starts again." Fugaku stopped and stared at his eldest. "I have some business that can't wait, I will talk with you later."

Recognising the brush off, Itachi bowed respectfully and left the room.

"He's not to be trusted." The voice belonged to a smartly dressed man who had followed the two Uchiha's in. He'd ridden in the limousine with Fugaku and his presence, while never unnoticed, always went disregarded by Itachi.

"He's too attached to that Akimari girl to have what it takes to be a part of the family business. They're both weak."

The well dressed man just scoffed and tapped his nose. "After the security breech at the hotel, I'd be surprised if _anyone_ in your family but you knew how to conduct proper affairs."

Fugaku didn't respond, but the gangly man knew he had his full attention, even though the taller man was still staring thoughtfully in the direction his oldest son had disappeared. Fugaku was still smarting over the escape of his newest commodity and was positive it was an inside job. No locks had been picked, the external security cameras hadn't caught a damn thing, and a Master Key was registered being used on one of the lifts at approximately the same time _he_ had returned to the festivities. And if both Itachi and Sasuke weren't oblivious to what was happening directly under their noses, he'd have thought one or both of them responsible for his loss.

– **China Doll –**

The rest of the day went smoothly. Sasuke got Sakura to talk about herself and they were sitting out on the porch, his arm around her thin shoulders, when she truly opened up.

"My sister, Emi," Sakura said, running a hand over the fabric of her skirt absentmindedly. "She's sick."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip to keep from asking what was wrong with the girl and listened intently as the pinkette inhaled deeply, letting it out in ragged breaths. She was tough – he could see that – and he wondered how someone so strong had fallen into the trafficking industry in the first place. He didn't know anything about it and didn't want to ask, in case he insulted her. But Sakura continued with her story, saying how Emi was barely six years old and couldn't walk on her own anymore. The Haruno family was barely getting by since her father died a year ago and Sakura had taken a job at a respectable hotel in Kuala Lumpur, the capital of Malaysia. It had been fine, waiting tables, and serving guests. She'd enjoyed it more than she thought possible. The service industry had its perks.

But only a few weeks into the job, her boss had started to come down from his office and strike up conversations with her. He asked her about her family, about her education, everything… not knowing what else to say, she told him the truth. He offered her a faster way to accumulate the money for her sister's medical bills than collecting tips and minimum wage. She'd had no idea at the time that Malaysian hotels and restaurants were popular places for large organized crime syndicates for trafficking women, especially foreign ones. Sakura Haruno had caught the attention of several large contributors in the industry, not just for being a Chinese woman living in Malaysia, but also for the natural colour of her hair.

She ran her fingers through the long strands of her hair as she told Sasuke that things had escalated fairly quickly, with her boss coercing her into Malaysia's commercial sex trade. She'd been "migrated" to Indonesia, Thailand, the Philippines, and then finally back to Malaysia. Before she knew it, some Japanese man by the name of Fugaku Uchiha had paid to own her outright and she was being shipped to Japan.

Sakura had not seen any of the money the owner of the hotel had promised her would fall into her lap, and she felt so _stupid_ for falling for that trap so easily. Her first time had been violent and bloody because she'd freaked moments into it, aggravating the "client". He'd decided not to wait for her to kick out and attack him, and took her by force. She still remembered everything about it.

Sakura turned her head away from Sasuke and fell silent. She had no idea why she'd told him all of this – trust was somewhat of an expensive commodity for her these days. But from the moment he'd whispered to her in that godforsaken hotel room, she'd felt compelled to trust him. When his voice was low, she heard something in it that was akin to a spell being cast on her person. She had felt something overcome her, like she _knew_ he would never hurt her, never betray her and never look down on her as nothing more than some sex toy.

He had a kind soul.

But she had no idea where she was supposed to go from here. Was she to stay in this cottage with him forever, or follow him to Tokyo and meet his mother? She wanted to stay close to Sasuke, to slink into his shadow and never draw attention from anyone else ever again. He could afford her the safety and sanctuary she so desperately desired.

And then there was Emi… would Sasuke promise to help her pay for her sister's bills? Could she ask that of him? He had already been too kind, and she felt like she was imposing on him by being here. Begging him to help her when she'd been naked, violated and on the verge of a nervous breakdown had seemed like a good idea at the time, but… what was she supposed to do now? Emi wasn't going to get better all on her own.

Sasuke's thoughts too, were on the future, but they lingered more prominently on the previous night and the state he'd found her in. The evidence of blood on the white sheets had made him think his father had stolen her innocence, but it didn't seem that way now. Did girls often bleed after their first time?

He tightened his embrace on her shoulder. "You bled onto the sheets at the hotel."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, surprised he would say that. "Y-yes. But he wasn't gentle and didn't properly prepare me, and–"

"Uggh," Sasuke grunted, interrupting her. It wasn't even dinner time, and he'd already lost what little appetite he'd had in the first place. He felt sick to his stomach. "Let's talk about something happier."

Sakura offered him a small smile. "I am interested in your story."

"My story? You mean my life story?" Sasuke asked. "I grew up with everything I needed, I never got sick, even during flu season, and my mother pampered me because my father never gave me the time of day. Itachi was the only one to treat me like I wasn't made of glass, or like I was some leper."

Sasuke's childhood had been more _boring_ than anything, which was why, once he was old enough to sneak out of the house, he'd started acting out. It wasn't like he'd gone and robbed a convenience store – he taught himself how to pick locks, took advantage of the things his father bought as commodities for his business, like sneaking around hotels… his best friend was Naruto Uzumaki, who shared his fondness for breaking the rules. He told Sakura about the long talks he'd had with Naruto about getting out of Japan when they graduated and travelling the world. They had their futures all planned out.

Sakura listened with interest: one part jealousy, two parts pity. This boy had no idea what it was like to fight for the basic necessities. More than likely, he would go out into the world, find himself flat broke, and then come running back, looking for more money. She found his naivety cute but stupid. She had let herself dream before and it always bit her in the ass.

She let Sasuke pull her closer as they watched the sunset. They were wrapped in blankets to fight the cold and she held onto him for more warmth. But this wouldn't last. Sakura knew that soon she'd have to make a decision on where she belonged, and that he wouldn't like what she came up with.

– **China Doll –**

The warm feeling was gone, the pleasant sensation of having another body curled up next to his own had disappeared, and Sasuke shivered from the cold. He'd awoken alone, and quickly found that his world had exploded. Almost an hour later, he found himself coming to the only place he knew and let himself into the Uchiha mansion.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, letting his panic and fear overtake his voice. "She's gone."

Sasuke gripped the scarlet envelope in his hands tightly, trying to calm the fear building rapidly inside of him. What if their father found her or some other sex crazed _freak_? What if–

"She left you a letter?" Itachi interrupted his thoughts.

Sasuke nodded. "It's basically thank you and goodbye. Itachi, I don't like the idea of her trying to get home alone. She doesn't have any safe mode of transportation; father still has her passport and identification… what if she's caught by the police, or some sicko? What if–"

Itachi raised a hand to cut him off mid sentence and shook his head warningly. He'd spotted the entrance of their father, who was striding over to them, a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"I thought you were in Tokyo, Sasuke," he said, clearly annoyed that he wasn't.

"I had to come back," Sasuke mumbled. "I have a friend I forgot to say goodbye to."

"Well hurry up will you, your mother called to speak with you a moment ago and I don't want her ringing here without due cause next time."

"Yes father." Sasuke bowed and was about to move to leave the room when Fugaku cast Itachi a calculating stare before leaving as imperially as he'd entered.

"I have to deal with him now," Itachi said apologetically. "Check the buses, trains, and planes out of the city if you'd like, but you won't catch her – if she's even as remotely resourceful as I believe she is, she'll be hitchhiking. I'll help you find her Sasuke," he added when his otouto opened his mouth furiously. "But the raids are coming tonight and everything has to be in its proper place. I know it sounds callous, but I can't go running off looking for a girl who was free to leave whenever she wanted, and risk this entire operation. I'm sorry. I'll see you next week, when this is all over. You should do as I told Fugaku you were doing, and leave for Tokyo, _now_."

– **China Doll –**

The dusty road reminded her of those movies about the Wild West, and run down Mexican towns. Tumble weeds crossed her path and the early morning breeze was more sand than wind. She'd hitchhiked, bartered and grovelled and now was looking forward to going home.

She knew it was dangerous, crossing international waters, even under the best of circumstances, but she wouldn't be deterred. She had experience in the hospitality industry and the captain of the passenger ship 'The Kebebasan' had given her a temporary job to get her back to Malaysia.

Sakura wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, running away from Sasuke, but staring out over the Pacific Ocean from this quaint port town, she missed her mother and sister enough to satisfy her conscience. Sasuke was the youngest son of _Fugaku_ Uchiha, and very shortly, that name was going to be in the papers, on the news and all over the internet. She told herself she was doing this to get back to her real family, and that if she wanted, she could just send Sasuke a letter – he had no idea where her family lived, but she'd been sure to copy the telephone number and address of his mother's apartment in Tokyo, just in case.

But she couldn't worry about that right now. She had to get home.

Sakura was about to get up and leave the café she was sitting in, when the small television (like the ones you see in pubs) caught her attention. The newscaster was prattling on about multiple raids on companies all throughout the world, centred on business owned or controlled by Uchiha Industries. She stared at the screen, waiting patiently as the picture changed to a reporter talking into the camera spoke of frozen bank accounts, numerous arrests, including high profile dignitaries, suicides in the board room, and last but not least, the rather public arrest of one Fugaku Uchiha.

Sakura watched in sick fascination as the man who had terrified her more than any other trafficker she'd ever met was a blurred image in the background. She shook herself out of her morbid thoughts and left the café. She would forever be grateful to Sasuke Uchiha for getting her out of that hotel room – she didn't think she'd be able to handle having police officers ask her how many times she'd been raped.

He had helped her more than she had ever helped herself.

– **China Doll –**

It had been several weeks, and before he knew it, a month had passed since he last saw the pinkette. Sasuke had returned to school amidst the whispering and pointing because of what happened with his father, but didn't care. His mother wanted to get him home schooled for the remainder of the year, but he didn't want to cower. Naruto had been supportive, loudly drawing attention away from his best friend wherever possible and had gotten himself into trouble at the principal's office several times before discovering he didn't actually _need_ to paint obscenities about the people who were whispering the more cruel rumours about his friend in order to support him.

Sasuke appreciated the effort, but it wasn't necessary.

So Naruto decided instead to revert to just being boisterous.

The rest of the year went much like those first four weeks had, except Sasuke became more and more distant, even with his family. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, wondering if she was okay, if she'd found her way home. Her sister had been very sick and he could've found a way to help with that, if only she'd asked. It made him incredibly angry, but the next moment he'd remember her smile, the way she clung to him when intimidated by Itachi's overwhelming "presence" and these memories would stir the concern and fear again.

The end of the school year brought sweet relief, no matter how adamantly Sasuke had insisted on returning to high school. He supposed he should've taken _some_ time off but that stubborn streak, where he stupidly believed that everything was just going to fall into place and revert to normal, won out. He had never been more miserable in his entire life.

Mikoto had sold the mansion and moved into a two storey house in the upper suburbs and she had been divorced and dating for months now. Her new boyfriend was an acquaintance of the Akimari family, much to Itachi's displeasure, but it was just Sasuke and Mikoto in that big house, and she was the type that got bored easily. She was enjoying her life for the first time in years, which was why neither Itachi nor Sasuke said anything about it.

Naruto insisted on giving Sasuke a ride home on the last day of school, acting very un-Naruto like by humming and grinning instead of talking or rambling like he always did.

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing," Naruto said, whistling the word through his teeth. "I just thought, for the end of our first high school year, you should have a party and invite the entire class."

"All of Japan compliments you on your highly _original_ idea," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "But in case you've forgotten, the entire school hates me."

"They don't hate you."

"They do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do… you know what, shut the hell up."

Naruto laughed. "You'll cheer up soon."

Sasuke didn't bother asking why he would think this, chalking it up as typical knuckleheaded behaviour, and they spent the rest of the drive in silence.

"Okay," Naruto said, drawing out the vowels as he drove straight into the Uchiha driveway. "I've got a confession to make."

"This will be good. Who did you piss of this time?"

Naruto pretended to look offended. "No-one, teme! Unlike _someone_, I don't consider grunting and cussing to be a mandatory form of communication." He poked tongue at him. "I was going to say, I had a reason for driving you home, and if you yank that stick out of your arse long enough to behave, there's someone inside your house waiting for you."

"I don't want to be set up again."

Naruto groaned, opening the car door. "Get out of my car, _Sasuke_."

Sasuke moved slowly, if only to piss him off, but at the sight of the pink hair emerging from the front door of his house, he stilled, halfway toward closing the car door. She looked just like he remembered, except she'd definitely been looking after herself. He swallowed heavily, his eyes raking over her form and Naruto had to pry him off of his car and drag him over to her, loudly complaining about "lazy bastards" of course.

"Sasuke," Sakura smiled at him.

He could barely breathe. She was looking at him and all he could muster was the necessity of blinking his eyes.

"Teme!" Naruto smacked him over the back of the head, much like Sasuke often did to _him_, and shook his head at Sakura. "I swear I didn't break him."

Sakura giggled. "I'm sure."

"Teme, Sakura contacted your mother awhile back and she's been paying for her sister's medical bills."

"I wanted to tell you," Sakura said, ignoring the blonde, who just threw his hands in the air, strode past the pinkette, and disappeared inside the house.

Sasuke seemed to regain some of his motor function at the blonde's departure and moved toward Sakura, smiling as she fell into his arms. He squeezed her tightly. "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

Sakura gripped him tightly. "I was always going to come back, but I had to take care of my family first."

"You don't have to explain." Sasuke was surprised at himself, feeling the hot tears streaming down his face before he could stop them. "I've missed you."

She nodded into his chest and mumbled incoherently. Sasuke pulled away just enough to see he wasn't the only one crying. He lowered his mouth to hers for a chaste kiss and she returned the favour.

Sakura boldly took his hand. "Come on, I want you to meet my mother and sister. They're having afternoon tea with your mother and your friend Naruto is bound to come check up on us if we stand outside your house all day." She opened the front door and turned to smile up at her raven haired saviour, basking in the features of the boy who had stolen her heart. "They're going to love you almost as much as I do."

X X X

**A/N: A happy ending is a beautiful thing. :)  
Researching for this opened my eyes and I checked out some of the sites campaigning to stop this worldwide. I won't put any of them here (I'm not sure if it's in accordance with fanfiction's rules – call me paranoid), but they are pretty easy to find if anyone's interested. And, what Itachi told Sasuke about recognising the signs is true: it does seriously save lives. **

**Thanks for reading, now review. ^_^**

And btw, 'Kebebasan' means 'freedom' in Malay.


End file.
